<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Across Time We Come Together by blackrose_17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277501">Across Time We Come Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17'>blackrose_17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober Time [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Mpreg, Time Travel, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From two different times, a broken Dean and Sam are brought together to find comfort in one another and to ensure that the Winchester bloodline continues on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober Time [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Across Time We Come Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the febwhump alternate prompt time travel.<br/>Thanks to beelikej for making me the most amazing banner for my story you can see it <a href="https://beelikej.livejournal.com/568427.html"> here</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was coming up to the one month anniversary of Dean's death and Sam was barely hanging on. He wanted nothing more than to join his Dean, his everything but he had made a promise and as hard as it was he would honour.</p>
<p>Saluting the full glass of whiskey, "I miss you Dean so much, I hope you are happy." Sam choked out before he tossed back the glass in his hand and reached for the bottle to pour himself another plan on getting completely wasted.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>15 years earlier</em>
</p>
<p>Running down the backstreet Dean pushed his legs as fast as they would go as he chased after the monster he had been hunting. It would have been easier with a partner but with dad missing and Sam off away at Stanford living the normal life that didn't include him - not that Dean was bitter or anything - it made hunting by himself harder but he refused to stop.</p>
<p>A curse escaped his lips as he realized that he had lost the monster, letting out a string of curses he kicked the nearby trash can.</p>
<p>"Wow, you haven't changed much."</p>
<p>Seconds after the new arrival started talking Dean had his gun drawn and pointed at a kid who reminded him so much of Sam it hurt but Dean had been a hunter all of his life and he knew even the most innocent looking kids could be a monster in disguise. "Talk kid before I start shooting," Dean growled in warning.</p>
<p>"I'm Jack and I don't have time to explain but he needs you as much as you need him."</p>
<p>With a snap of his fingers, the alley was gone and Dean found himself in a bunker of some kind. Still on edge Dean whirled around when he heard footsteps and found his gun pointing at a white dog who seemed excited to see him. "What the hell?"</p>
<p>"Dean?" A slurred voice one that Dean knew anywhere one that followed him everywhere and haunted his dreams. "Sammy?"</p>
<p>The Sam that stumbled into view was older than his Sam and looked like his world had ended as did his will to live.</p>
<p>"You look like hell." Dean found himself blurting out.</p>
<p>"Oh god, it is you." Sam knew that he was seeing things that his Dean was gone and the Dean standing before him was the one that had come for him at Stanford that faithful night. The one that reminded him that no matter how far he ran his life would be empty without Dean in it.</p>
<p>Only Dean's training stopped him from stumbling backwards as the Same look-alike slammed into him, clinging to him and sobbing into his leather jacket. Holding onto his as if he was afraid to let Dean go.</p>
<p>Using his gun freehand Dean ran his fingers through Sam's hair. "Going for the princess look Sammy?" Dean joked a choked sob was his response.</p>
<p>Pulling back Sam drank in the man before him. "I know your not my Dean and I don't know how you got here but I have missed you Dean so much each and every day. I wish you hadn't asked me to keep fighting so I could have joined you." Sam's words filled Dean with dread.</p>
<p>Tucking away his gun Dean cupped Sam's face in his hands. "Don't say that baby boy I want you to live with or without me in your life." Dean still wasn't sure if this was a trap or not but he couldn't let Sam keep thinking like this.</p>
<p>The moment they kissed the center of their world once again and that hollow feeling that had engulfed both of them faded just a bit.</p>
<p>"I need you, Dee." Sam pleaded tugging on the back of Dean's jacket.</p>
<p>"You have me, baby boy. Always."</p>
<p>Sam lead Dean to one of the rooms in the bunker, not the one he shared with his Dean. That one remained closed even walking past it was too painful.</p>
<p>"Please." Sam pleaded once again as he pushed the jacket off of Dean letting it fall to the floor.</p>
<p>With utter care, Dean cupped Sam's face with his hands, "Anything for my baby boy." He promised.</p>
<p>Dean took his time in kissing, touching and licking every inch of Sam's body. He cherishes the moans and other sounds Sam made as he opened him up with his fingers and tongue.</p>
<p>Withering on the bed Sam wanted to cry at the familiar way Dean made love to him.</p>
<p>"So tight for me sweetheart," Dean whispered as he kissed Sam tenderly. Tender and slow wasn't something Dean normally did. Oh he made sure his partners had a mind-blowing time but he kept feelings out of sex but this was different this is Sam and he could never keep it just sex between them. Sam is his everything, the other half of his soul and no matter how far apart they were that will never change.</p>
<p>Sam's nails dug into his back as Dean found the sweet spot inside of him.</p>
<p>"That's it sweetheart let me hear you," Dean ordered and Sam did as he command.</p>
<p>Sam's moans, breathless whimpers and cries of Dean's name filled the room.</p>
<p>Dean had missed this so much, and he wasn't just talking about how he fits perfectly inside of Sam like he was made for him and him alone. It was having Sam back in his arms where he belongs. "Come for me. I want to hear you." Dean growled as his hips picked up the pace.</p>
<p>Sam was close so close. The last time he had sex it had been the morning he lost Dean and he had missed it but only with Dean. So he wasn't surprised when he came at Dean's command.</p>
<p>It didn't take long before Dean came within him and Sam wanted to sob.</p>
<p>Sam wasn't sure how long he would have with this Dean but he needed to tell him, "Your Sam needs you as much as you need him. He won't admit it but Stanford isn't where he belongs and he knows it. His place is with you. Go see him and he will come. He loves you, he will take on Hell itself if it means saving you." Sam needed Dean to understand.</p>
<p>Dean wanted to believe him and part of his did, he buried Sam's words deep in his heart and when they were apart Dean clung to those words to keep him from falling down a deep hole he would never climb out of.</p>
<p>When the morning came Dean found himself in the Impala, smiling he stroke her wheel, "Time to go get Sammy."</p>
<p>From the way she purred Dean knew she agreed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Stroking his growing stomach Sam laughed as Miracle gave a lick. She has been very protective since Sam learned the news.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The world needs a Winchester watching over her," Jack explain when he dropped by to inform Sam that was pregnant with his and Dean's child.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>